The present invention is related in general to teleconferencing systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system for creating and operating a conferencing session over communication networks in conjunction with other external processes.
Systems for teleconferencing are widely used for various communication purposes. The growing use of teleconferencing capable devices by users simultaneously while performing other tasks however presents new opportunities for developing conferencing mechanisms that are relevant to operation in conjunction with such external processes.
There is a need for improved teleconferencing systems.